3DO Builder
3DO Builder is freeware originally created in 1998 by Kinboat of Hotlizard Software that can open and view .3do files, which are the model files used in Total Annihilation, and texture imported object files (.obj) to be saved as .3do. Although its main purpose was for Total Annihilation models, all versions of 3DO Builder+ from 1.0 beta 3 onwards had TA Kingdoms support. Versions The original version of 3DO Builder was developed by Kinboat, but was only ever released as version 1.1; judging by its version number, there was perhaps a non-released version (for whatever reason) before it. Someone known as Immerman took 3DO Builder and fixed many bugs as well as adding additional features; Immerman dubbed this new version of 3DO Builder, 3DO Builder+. 3DO Builder+ had several versions before its final release (which is ironically still a beta) of version 2.1. 3DO Builder 1.1 The original public release of this software created in 1998, this is the only released version of 3DO Builder by Kinboat, as all subsequent versions were known as 3DO Builder+, which were released under Immerman's name. Features * Import/export .dxf, .lwo and .obj files. * Auto-load textures from the assigned location. * Quick export to TADD's enhanced version of Cavedog's original unit viewer. * The ability to adjust the object "tree". * Inversing and rotating object faces, four different viewpoints (front, top, side and wireframe/shaded). *Creating unitpics (unit pictures) and the buildpics (build pictures) at the click of a button, however, barely anyone who creates their own units use this feature. 3DO Builder+ 1.0 beta 1 The beginning of the 3DO Builder+ versions of the software. Several bugs from 3DO Builder 1.1 were fixed, and new features were introduced. New Features * Scale objects along each axis independently. * Rotate objects around any axis. * Manualy reposition individual vertices. * Import/export fully textured objects with the .3de format. * Import/export entire object tree brances with the .3dt format. * Optionaly display and reposition the origin of objects. * Quick keys (F11/F12) for cycling through object faces. * Axis indicators in view windows. * "Faces:Apply..." keeps the 'From' and 'To' values for the current object. * "Faces:Apply..." can apply texture orientations as well. Bug fixes * Top and OpenGL views no longer displays mirror images of the unit. * The "Faces:Apply..." feature works correctly with colored faces. * "Create Object..." makes sure that the new object name is unique. * Scaling by zero is no longer possible. 3DO Builder+ 1.0 beta 2 New Features * Copy/paste of objects and branches by importing/exporting to 3doClipboard.3dt. * Unlimited zoom in/out and zoom restore. * Rotate/scale can be applied to entire object branches. * A warning message is shown before creating a new 3DO. Bug fixes * Using the move tool moves a pieces origin, rather than its "center". * Move tool works correctly in the Top view. * Move tool works correctly in full screen Top and Side views. * "Import Image..." in the unit picture window has been fixed. 3DO Builder+ 1.0 beta 3 With Total Annihilation Kingdoms being modded around this point, Immerman thought it would be best if 3DO Builder+ supported the game as well. 1.0 beta 3 is the first version of 3DO Builder to support texturing and viewing Kingdoms' models, features that are present in all subsequent versions of 3DO Builder+. Unlike its predecessors, 1.0 beta 3 didn't contain many major bugfixes. New Features * TA Kingdoms support. * All new OpenGL views: wireframe, barframe, shaded, and textured. * All changes are immediately reflected in the OpenGL view. * Duplicate vertices can be merged. * Optional texture ratio preservation in "Faces" toolbox. * Optional OpenGL zoom. * Default texture angle can be changed by rotating the vertex order. Bug fixes * Ground plates are created/resized so that they face in the correct downward direction. Category:Total Annihilation Category:Total Annihilation Kingdoms Category:3rd-Party Category:Modding Utilities